The immunochemistry of adult human hemoglobin will be studied using antibodies to an antigenically homogeneous hemoglobin derivative. Chemically modified hemoglobins will be investigated together with some artificial hemoglobins. Immunochemical studies of the peptides produced from hemoglobin by specific chemical and enzymic cleavage procedures will be carried out. Similar work will be done on sperm whale myoglobin using antibodies to its major chromatographic component. The amino acid sequence of finback whale myoglobin will be determined, and its chemistry and immunochemistry investigated. These studies will be valuable in our understanding of the antigenic structures of globular proteins. It is also hoped that they will shed light on the mechanism of transcription of native protein antigens which leads to the synthesis of specific antibodies.